1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod or pole alert device that alerts the fisherman through an audible signal when a fish has been caught on the fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice, when fishing with a rod and reel, to bait the hook, cast the baited hook into a body of water, and then wait until a fish takes the baited hook. The fisherman often has to wait for long periods between the time he or she makes the cast and the time a fish strikes the bait. During this long period of waiting, the fisherman has to maintain a constant watch over his or her rod and reel so that he or she can take appropriate action immediately in response to a fish striking the bait or lure. Immediate response to a fish striking the lure is necessary if the fisherman is to "set" the hook before the fish escapes. Maintaining a watchful eye on the rod and reel for long periods of time is a very tedious and boring task and often times the fisherman may fall asleep, or he or she may direct attention to other activities and leave the rod unattended.
For the aforesaid reasons many devices have been proposed in the prior art both to hold the rod so as to leave the fisherman's hands free, and to automatically alert the fisherman once a fish strikes the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,190, issued to Cook, shows a fishing rod holder that requires a square insert to fix the rod to the holder. Cook does not teach or suggest an alert device incorporated into the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,327, issued to Christopher, shows a fishing rod rest that also has an alarm device that sounds an alarm in response to a fish striking the bait. Christopher uses a lever hooked to the fishing line to detect the fish striking the bait. Christopher does not teach or suggest the structure of the present invention which uses the movement of a trip bar which supports the rod to trigger an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,394, issued to Shogan, shows an alarm for indicating the pull of a fish on a fishing line, which mounts to the fishing rod. Shogan does not show a fishing rod holder. Shogan uses a spring biased plunger that completes a circuit to activate an alarm, when the fishing line is pulled out from between the plunger and the circuit contacts by a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,339, issued to White, shows a fishing rod holder and alarm combination which uses a spring biased U-shaped member around the fishing rod handle to maintain the rod in place. When a fish pulls on the line, the rod tip is pulled down causing the rod to pivot about its midpoint, thus raising the rod handle. The raising of the handle also raises the U-shaped member causing the closing of an electrical contact which generates an alarm. The White patent does not teach or suggest the arrangement of the trip bar and alarm button of the present invention. Further, The white patent does not show a means for adjusting the sensitivity of the fishing rod alarm to compensate for the roughness of the body of water in which the fishing activity is taking place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,427, issued to Coutcher, shows a collapsible fishing rod holder. Coutcher does not disclose an alarm incorporated into the rod holder as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,373, issued to Lindsley, shows an alarm which is positioned so that a fishing rod impinges on the contact switch. When a fish pulls on the line the rod is bent, closing the switch, and causing an alarm to sound. The Lindsley patent does not teach or suggest the arrangement of the trip bar and alarm button of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,174, issued to Wilson, shows a mechanical bite indicator. The Wilson device comprises a line holder and a spring biased illuminated member. When a fish strikes, the line is released which also releases the illuminated member. The change in position of the illuminated member indicates that a fish has taken the bait. The Wilson patent does not teach or suggest the arrangement of the trip bar and alarm button of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,949, issued to Patterson, shows a rod holder fixed to a spring biased pivoting member. When a fish pulls on the line, the pivoting member closes a switch to generate an alarm. The Patterson patent does not teach or suggest the arrangement of the trip bar and alarm button of the present invention. Further the Patterson patent does not teach or suggest slidably moving the pivot point of the trip bar to change the sensitivity of the alarm device as in the present invention.
United Kingdom patent application 2,170,081, by Reid, shows a translucent fishing rod that is illuminated along its length by a battery operated light source housed in its handle. When a fish bites, the movement of the illuminated rod can be seen, and indicates a fish striking the lure. Reid does not disclose the telescoping rod holder or the pivoted trip bar of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.